Warehouse Most Wanted List
During the collection of many artifacts throughout the time of the Warehouses, there have been a lot of artifacts that have caught the eye of many regents of each warehouse but never collected them. Here is a list of most wanted artifacts that have been wanted throughout the Warehouses existence #The Minoan Trident- Year of Interest: 327 B.C.\Effects: Plunging trident into ground causes extreme earthquakes\Year of Collection: 2011 (COLLECTED) #Meteor Fragment- Year of Interest: 156 B.C. \Effects: Creates massive explosions\Year of Collection: 1234 A.D.\Lost: 1299-1654 (COLLECTED) #Sulla's Grass Crown- Year of Interest: 29 B.C. \Effects: Wearing grass crown creates phantom roman soldiers.\Year of Collection: 499 A.D. (COLLECTED) #Khasekhemwy's Speptre- Year of Interest: 79 A.D. \Effects: Allows person to make a powerful god like copy of themselves. Copy will try to overthrow the original after prolonged use\Year of Collection: N/A #Maui's Fishhook- Year of Interest: 95 A.D. \Effects: Creates and Destroys landmasses; Made the island of Krakatoa erupt\Year of Collection: 1299 A.D\Lost: 1308-1883 (COLLECTED) #Nero's Lyre- Year of Interest: 127A.D. \Effects: Playing the Sack of Ilium on lyre causes player face to burn off, along with that it make fires appear\Year of Collection:1033 (COLLECTED) #Anaxagoras' Krater- Year of Interest: 544 A.D. \Effects: Mixing materials in Krater can disrupt local seismic activities, often leading to earthquakes. Caused the 1693 Sicily Earthquake.\Year of Collection: 1693 (COLLECTED) #Jar of Shiva- Year of Interest: 892 A.D. \Effects: When the jar is opened after it counts down, the artifact will release a huge amount of energy. The destruction would be a Tunguska level event that would destroy anything in a 100 mile radius.\Year of Collection: 1908 (COLLECTED) #Leif Ericson' Helmet- Year of Interest: 1272 A.D. \Effects: Allows wearer to control others by thought and instill the overwhelming feeling of con-questing powerful nations.\Year of Collection: N/A #Charlemagne's Stirrup- Year of Interest: 1343 A.D.\Effects: Installing Stirrup onto horse's saddle allows whoever is sitting on the horse to control seats of power, but the person must be on top of the horse to keep the artifact activated.\Year of Collection: 1622\Lost: 1634-1788 (COLLECTED) # Æthelred the Unready's Crown- Year of Interest: 1399 A.D.\Effects: Wearing crown disrupts the users choices and ultimately causes the user to be hated by everyone. Eventually leading to the user wanting to massacring everyone they make contact with.\Year of Collection: N/A # Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment- Year of Interest: 1423 A.D \Effects: Wearing stole gives user the ultimate power of persuasion, abling the person who wear it to convince people to do anything, often leading to the want of seizing land.\Year of Collection: N\A # Herod the Great's Sword- Year of Interest: 1445 A.D. \Effects: Imbued with Herod's over becoming ambition and his murderous qualities. Using sword increases the user's ego and grants them with his ambition, after prolonged of the sword it will infect victims mind and cause them to kill anyone that makes fun of them.\Year of Collection: 1512 (COLLECTED) # Tomás de Torquemada's Chain- Year of Interest: 1487 A.D. \Effects: By grasping the ends of the chain in both hands, tugging the ends apart, and focusing on a victim with one's will, the chain can inflict the same effects of a Spanish Inquisition torture rack.\Year of Collection: 2011 (COLLECTED) # The Chinese Orchid- Year of Interest: 1490 A.D. \Effects: Plucking petal from Orchid, unleashes sweating sickness.\Year of Collection: 1503 A.D. # Martin Luther's Nails- Year of Interest: 1524 A.D. \Effects: A set of nails that Martin Luther used to pin up his Ninety-Five Theses on the church wall in 1517. If held and have not answered a question truthfully, the nails dig into the holder until they reach the heart and puncture it\Year of Collection: 1723 (COLLECTED) # Mary I of England's Pearl Pendent- Year of Interest: 1549 A.D. \Effects: A Rare pearl pendent necklace worn by Mary the 1st, that was infused with Mary's hatred towards the protestants that drove her to killing. Making eye contact with person wearing pendent causes sudden paralysis, circulatory shock and effects the victim until they die from cardiac arrest.\Year of Collection: N/A # Guy Fawkes' Gun Powder & Gun- Year of Interest: 1610 A.D. \Effects: Both artifacts work together. When placed, the gun power out of the barrel will explode when the flintlock pistol is fired. Only works in places of government.\Year of Collection: N/A # Oliver Cromwell's Armor Breast Plate- Year of Interest: 1652 A.D. \Effects: Wearing breast plate gives the wearer the power to become extremely durable and near indestructible. The victim eventually loses the capacity to have fun or be around fun, abling them to burn things when touched that relates to fun activities.\Year of Collection: 1934 (COLLECTED) # Edward Teach's Shackle Chain- Year of Interest: 1692 A.D. \Effects: Swinging shackles in a circular motion in the air creates a low pressure system that can cause the surrounding area to become inveloped in storms.\Year of Collection: 1744 \Lost: 1803-1993 (COLLECTED) # Erichthonius of Athens' Scrap of Wool- Year of Interest: 1693 A.D. \Effects: Allows persons wearing artifact to be reborn through the earth.\Year of Collection: 1933 A.D. (COLLECTED) # Methuselah's Shawl- Year of Interest: 1703 A.D. \Effects: Wearing grants extreme longevity, but using artifact must allow for sacrifice of family members and friends.\Year of Collection: N/A # Mary Magdalene's Cross Pendent- Year of Interest: 1703 A.D. \Effects: Cross clears all of users sins, allowing them to get away with crimes relating from the seven deadly sins, for every sin casted from user, it leaves burn marks to the victims body.\Year of Collection: 1899 (COLLECTED) # John Dee's Golden Talisman- Year of Interest: 1703 A.D. \Effects: Allows for Transcendental Communication. Artifact works with a grimmore to unleash a combined artifact power, reading from the Grimorie allows the user to become a suprime being close to being a literal god.\Year of Collection: N/A # Alexander of Abonoteichus' Grimorie- Year of Interest: 1704 A.D. \Effects: Also known as Nota Deorum, this magical book inspired H.P. Lovecraft and his work with the Necronomicon. The Book has the power (When read from properly) to raise the dead, heal the sick, see the future, etc. Using the Talisman when reading a certain passage (Qui quaerunt deum, et sanguinem dimitti debet Salomonis) aloud ables reader to become a god.\Year of Collection: 1944 (COLLECTED) # Chief Opchanacanough's Bow- Year of Interest: 1710 A.D. \Effects: Pulling string from bow releases a blast of light that burns and blinds victim(s).\Year of Collection: N/A More will be added to the list as i go through the database.